historywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:Afinogenoff
Welcome Wow! You're really fast. Nice to see you editing, I hope you'll enjoy this wiki :-) Greetings --rieke 08:30, 10 апреля 2007 (UTC) :The large thank! By a technical part I not bad understand :-)--Afinogenoff 08:33, 10 апреля 2007 (UTC) ::Good :-) By the way, could you have a look at Template:Wikipedia and especially the talk page there for some hints on how to copy material from Wikipedia? You have to add this template to copied pages (translate it to Russian, of course). --rieke 08:35, 10 апреля 2007 (UTC) ::: ... like Шаблон:Википедия, perhaps this is a little help. --rieke 08:38, 10 апреля 2007 (UTC) :::: Ок, thank. Now I collect a material for the main page:-) Good template!Afinogenoff 08:39, 10 апреля 2007 (UTC) Статья Восстановите мою статю про пидораса Ромбика. - Кивин 12:06, 15 апреля 2007 (UTC) : Нах она тут нужна?--Afinogenoff 02:45, 16 апреля 2007 (UTC) ::Вячеслав восстанови ее...я хочу глянуть. Может что полезное для гей-технологии найду и вообще этому участнику в традиции стоит поработать. -Ну конечно это я (орион955)- ::: Орион, с тебя статья :-)) И зайди со своего акаунта. У меня блокированых нет. — Afinogenoff 04:34, 19 апреля 2007 (UTC) ::::Согласен с орионом. Восстановите статью, я туда залью свежие данные извращенца Ромбика. А вы орион, пишите здесь. тут нужна статья гомотехнология. - Кивин ::::: Свяжитесь и со мной)))) Я могу добавить и про то что он педофил)))Startreker 12:24, 19 апреля 2007 (UTC) :::::: Ну, как хотите. Можно восстановить :-) — Afinogenoff ¾ 01:38, 20 апреля 2007 (UTC) Хелпме!!! ::Вячеслав, я потерял свой пароль на традиции. пришли мне его в почту а то работать немогу.-O/G- ::: А ты его не менял?— Afinogenoff ¾ 23:23, 20 апреля 2007 (UTC) Превед Привет! Я ещё пока не зарегистрировался, но пока буду вести тему на твоей странице, вобщем наверное щас зарегистриуюсь и буду внимательней смотреть что это такое. Пока от имени анонима, но это Medved'.--91.122.3.124 10:05, 21 апреля 2007 (UTC) : Всё, уже зарегистрировался, можешь меня тут поприветствовать.--Medved' 11:05, 21 апреля 2007 (UTC) :: ОК.— Afinogenoff ¾ 11:43, 21 апреля 2007 (UTC) ::: Слушай, может здесь тоже сделать быстрый индекс, как в Википедии?--Medved' 10:45, 22 апреля 2007 (UTC) :::: В смысле в поиске? Я сейчас этим занимаюсь ;)— Afinogenoff ¾ 10:50, 22 апреля 2007 (UTC) ::::: А категории? Или они тут уже есть?--Medved'?!+@ 11:38, 22 апреля 2007 (UTC) ::::::Скажу я: сейчас идёт стремительная категоризация. Вы тоже создавайте новые категории. Кивин 12:04, 22 апреля 2007 (UTC) Почта Дай ка ещё отправлю, посмотри яшчык.--Medved'?!+@ 11:33, 23 апреля 2007 (UTC) : Ответил. 00:57, 24 апреля 2007 (UTC) Ботоводство Не поможете с ботом в инкубаторе? Нужен для карелвики, а то у кого ни спрошу - никто не знает. --Red October 06:29, 24 апреля 2007 (UTC) : В смысле для массовых заливок? Ну, я использую инструмент импорта (доступен только для админов). А какой вид бота вам нужен? 07:00, 24 апреля 2007 (UTC) :: Для массовой генерации типовых статей вроде календарных. --Red October 16:30, 24 апреля 2007 (UTC) ::: А, тут нужен импорт :) 02:37, 25 апреля 2007 (UTC) Участник:Сосун А зачем ты заблокировал его в связи с подозрениями в массовом вандализме? У него вклад пустой, но имечко провокационное, так как если у него такой ник, то В ДАННОМ СЛУЧАЕ можно уже точно сказать, что сосёт он сам понимаешь что, я предупредил его, чтоб он свой ник поменял, но он не обратился, теперь бессрочная блокировка за провокационное имя.--Medved'?!+@ 11:20, 27 апреля 2007 (UTC) Не обратился, в смысле не обратился к бюрократам.--Medved'?!+@ 11:21, 27 апреля 2007 (UTC)